runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Brotherhood Of Zaros
I whish to propose an Alliance. First of My name is Arsenal1,000 and my clan name is Brotherhood of Guthix, Now you made your clan name almost exactly like mine apart from the God, so our clans already have 1 thing in common Secondly I do not whorship Zaros, But I personallly do like him as a god as he seems to be an alright person. Im sure Him and Guthix could have been good pals, Or maybe even the same person! (Its a theory) Thridly, I need an alliance to help my Clan thrive, and seeing as we share similar names and devotion to our favoured gods, I thought what the heck Ill at least make an offer. Now if your soley thinking that I dont whorship Zaros and I should get lost, just slow down and think Plenty of ohter gods are allies, just take Armadyl and Saradomin Please respond Fast. --Arsenal1,000 15:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Combat level: 35 Runescape username: crossjon Do you show faith in Zaros?: yes Do you renounce your faith in Zamorak and Saradomin: yes Tell the clan about your self: I am low levelled (35) but I work hard and am often on runescape also I really like Zaros Combat level: 94(soon be 100 just you wait) Runescape Username: Timothyc3 Do you show faith to Zaros: Of course or why I bother joining? Do you renounce your faith in Zamorak and Saradomin: Yes I have the attribute of allt he sides but i like zaros more. About myself: I am a really experienced player, heading for a 99 skill and a void knight ranging armour right now though. It would really help if any of you come and enjoy some time killing stuff, right now i am finding some big group to go the god war dungeon and fight some bandos general for cash, so if any of you are intrested i would appreciate it, I will try my best to cover all the requirements you give me with 2 conditions: would you be able to go to bandos general with me in a big group and would you spend time with me when i am training or something. P.S I would really appreciate if you give me a high rank from the start, i will try to still cover the requirements for it though, thank you. Best regards, Timothyc3 Hey, I was looking at the clans and I really liked this 1and I would like to join. My name is skippyCMB but I might change it in the near future I'm also trying for my 99 cape (prob getting it soon) and I got full void as well plz add me and I will add u as well and we can talk sometime or train and I try to reciut some of my friends to pce! Hail the Great Zaros!! Combat Level: 77 Runescape Username: Pemfredo Do you show faith in Zaros: YES!! OF COURSE I DO! Do you renounce your faith in Zamorak and Guthix: Yes but Zaros is Greater!! Tell the clan about yourself: I have been playing RS for over 2 years now and i really like the story about the Gods espeacilly Zaros as he has a mystic side to him. My combat level is Melee based but i currently have 70 Magic and heading for 75. After that i will then focus on earning money and getting my Defence level up which is currently 62. Currently i find RS alittle boring so i think joining a clan would help.. And i really like Zaros easpecially his symbol!! Another goal of mine is to complete Desert Treassure... Hope i can join the clan... Best Regards, Pemfredo ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Joining the clan I am really low leveled but am trying to change that my combat level is only 15. My account name is Dude_9229 I never had any loyalty to saradomin or zamorak I want to join the clan because because I am a big fan of great evil and zamorak is nothing compared to Zaros I go dungeoneering when possible and am trying to raise my levels. I have been on runescape for 5 years now. The only reason why I am so low leveled is hat was never able to get online much but I should be on a lot more often now. Combat level: 87 Runescape username: Loyaltozaros Do you show faith in Zaros?: Yes Do you renounce your faith in Zamorak and Saradomin: never had true faith in anyother then Zaros Tell the clan about your self: very strong in melee range and mage but not fond of mage and ranged Rdclark1992 22:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC)LoyalToZarosRdclark1992 22:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Combat level: 77 Runescape username: Sigurd V Do you show faith in Zaros?: Undoubtedly Do you renounce your faith in Zamorak and Saradomin: I never had any faith in them, they are pretender gods. Tell the clan about your self: I've just left the current Zarosian clan I'm in because it's lacking in organisation. On a personal note I'm a writer, (Poetry, Lyricist, Stories and Scripts are my thing) and I'd be happy to write out any formalities that the clan needs. I've been running my own clan succesfully on a different platform for over 2 years. Other than that I'm English and I despise Nazis, Gypsies, Racists, Homophobes, Capitalists and Ignorance. I think that's more information than you can shake a stick at eh? I'll be in my friends chat just incase. i would like to join your clan I am a supporter of Zaros and prefer his colours ,symbols and domain of powers rather than any other god I don't not like any other god username: Triton 510 magic:33 ranged:28 melee attack:15 thnx